


Bottomless void

by Corpse_Dance, NOT_THE_BEEEEEES



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, cutest alcoholic, husk is the best change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpse_Dance/pseuds/Corpse_Dance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_THE_BEEEEEES/pseuds/NOT_THE_BEEEEEES
Summary: “DAMMIT!” Husk yelled as he went through his booze cabinet and did not find even the slightest drop of the stuff. He sighed and rubbed his head preparing for the coming headache. Now that all the booze was gone, he’d have to go out and have … Social Interactions.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. All art work in the chapters are drawn by me.

“DAMMIT!” Husk yelled as he went through his booze cabinet and did not find even the slightest drop of the stuff. He sighed and rubbed his head preparing for the coming headache. Now that all the booze was gone, he’d have to go out and have … Social Interactions.  
Husk stumbled through his messy apartment until he found his wallet. He threw on his hat and bowtie and slowly opened the front door. He immediately recoiled at the feeling and sight of sunlight.”Fuck, it’s too bright out here,” he mumbled to himself. He reached inside his apartment and whipped out a pair of old, dusty sunglasses. Then he started his long walk to the local booze shop.  
Thousands of corpses lined the street, each with one thing in common. They had all been killed in the latest extermination, but Husk didn’t give a single fuck and kept walking over them like the rest of Hell’s population. As he walked, Husk noticed a couple of douchebags that he had crossed roads with in the past. “Heh, good riddance,” he chuckled to himself and thoroughly enjoyed the looks of fear on their dead faces. He finally made it to the booze shop and immediately wanted to leave as soon as he saw who was manning the register. It was the asshat Bryan. He was a dog demon and that already made Husk hate his very existence. This stupid mutt was the worst thing to happen to him in his entire afterlife. As soon as husk took the slightest step into the store, Bryan’s ears and head went up and he gleefully greeted him.

“Why hello there Husk, it’s awfully nice to see you survived the extermination!” Bryan exclaimed. The dipshit was actually happy to see him. Husk on the other hand shot him the deadliest of glares and walked over to the booze section. If looks could kill, the glare Husk shot at Bryan would be amplified by his sunglasses and burn him up on the spot. Bryan just happily wagged his tail and continued to ring people up.

“Why couldn’t an angelic spear just be shoved up that mother fucker’s ass,” Husk muttered.  
Bryan, with his keen doggy hearing, replied with “It’s very nice to see you too!” and another bout of tail wagging. Husk shot him another death glare before returning to his shopping. He picked out the cheapest shit and began his dreaded walk to the register. He set his booze on the counter and Bryan began to happily ring him up.

“So how was your extermination?” Bryan asked. Really?! This piece of shitty demon garbage was trying to start up small talk! Mother fucker could go die in a hole filled with angry bees for all he cared.  
“Just like all the other ones. Could you please ring me the fuck up so I can have at least a few days where I don’t have to see your slobbery face, ” Husk snapped back at him. Bryan just smiled like a good boy and did what he was told.

” Fuckin’ extroverts,” Husk muttered under his breath. Bryan pretended he didn’t hear that and gave Husk his receipt. Husk walked outside and was blinded by the sunlight even with his sunglasses on. He blindly stumbled back home and threw himself on the couch. He turned on the radio to have something to listen to and began his cycle of getting drunk and passing out. Just as he finished his first bottle, the radio switched from depressing music to the fuckin’ annoying piece of shit Husk refused to name. Husk groaned in frustration, couldn’t he who must not be named have one day where he didn’t go kill an entire town of demons.  
“Greeting fellow damned souls!” Alastor said with his shitty voice, “My name is Alastor and I will be your host for this broadcast,”. Then the torture and screaming happened. Husk covered his ears as the screaming got worse, hurting his large sensitive ears. He tried to drown out the screaming with more booze but was met with an empty bottle. He glanced up and saw the rest of the booze was on the table. He’d actually have to get up and walk if he wanted more. He decided getting up was worse than listening to the screams so he shut his eyes as tightly as he could and tried to sleep. After about an hour, the broadcast was done and it switched back to the depressing music Husk had been listening to earlier. He sighed in relief and rolled off of the couch to grab his precious liver destroying liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's annoying af   
> I didn't really know what to do for this

Husk woke up with a screaming headache and a need for some food. He headed over to the kitchen and was met with empty bottles littering the floor and every flat surface. He opened the fridge and wasn’t surprised that most of his food had gone bad. He dug through the thing until he found it. An entire package of mozzarella string cheese and a couple of eggs. He smiled to himself as he thought of what he could do with it. He walked over to the pantry and pulled out the bread crumbs and some flour. He prepared the cheese sticks with the flour eggs and bread crumbs before deep-frying them. After all this, he had a delicious-looking plate of breaded cheese sticks. He enjoyed his breakfast and got ready for his day of getting drunk and gambling.

At the casino, Husk had begun a winning streak and was loaded with cash after just a few rounds. He was feeling happy that his day had not been too bad that day. He decided that he’d reward himself with the more expensive booze. He made his way over to the bar and even the Bartender could tell he was in a good mood.

“Look at you all smiley,” the bartender remarked as Husk sat down.

“Get me the most expensive stuff you got, I’m celebrating the best day I’ve had since I got here,” Husk replied with a smile on his face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A couple of hours had passed and husk was still at the bar drinking away. He had just started to get slightly buzzed when he heard a cheerful jazz song playing. At first he shrugged it off until it started to get louder and louder as if it were coming closer. Husk turned around and grounded when he saw that the annoying ass, he who must not be named, walked up to him pulled out a chair, and sat down. Normally, Husk would’ve been fine with this, but this time the crazed idiot sat down directly next to him. Husk rolled his eyes, got up, and moved a couple of seats down. He took a sip of his drink and didn’t notice the cheeky bastard had moved with him so when he looked up he was met with blood-red eyes looking into his own. Husk choked on his drink and proceeded to cough his lungs out.

He who must not be named tilted his head in response before taking a sip of his own drink. He then started to pat Husk’s back to soothe his coughing. Husk flinched away from the touch before smacking his hand away. He gulped down more of his drink and walked back over to the gambling tables. He started up a new game and tried to forget what had just happened.

After a few rounds of poker, Husk has forgotten about the whole touchy thing. He got his good mood back and won more than he lost. Then out of nowhere the red-clad asshole sat down across from him and asked if he could have this round. Husk just sighed and rubbed his head and agreed. They played over and over again with Husk coming out victorious each round. This guy’s really pathetic, Husk thought to himself. He was just wiping the floor with this idiot.

“Well it seems I am out of things to play with,” Alastor said as he checked his wallet once more. The dude had already given up his money, bow tie, an antler, and his outer coat. Husk on the other hand had not lost a single penny to him and was happily donning all of the stuff he had already won.

“Yeah, yeah can I end this game before you have to bet any more clothes,” Husk insisted, eager to get this long-ass game over with.

“Very well, I see that I am clearly outmatched. I know when I should quit,” Alastor replied. Husk sighed in relief and walked back over to the bar. He sat down and once again, Alastor sat right next to him with that shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“What the hell do you want with me this time?” Husk grumbled, not even giving him the grace of a side glance.

“Oh, nothing,” Alastor taunted. He just kept watching him and following him around. The nerve of this guy. With that, Husk got up, paid his bill, and hurried out of the casino. On his way home he could’ve sworn he was being followed. He walked faster and faster until he was practically running. He used his very neglected wings to take to the sky rather ungracefully. He flew back home before crashing into the garbage on the street. He sprinted into his apartment slammed the door shut, turned around and the fucking bane of his existence was leaning against the counter like he owned the place. Husk screamed his head off and collapsed to his knees.

“Why the hell are you in my apartment?” Husk scowled from his spot on the floor.

“Absolutely no reason~!” Alastor sang back. Husk slowly got to his feet, threw all the stuff he won from Al back at him and stomped into his bedroom. There he continued to swear, yell, and break stuff until he stomped out. He made his way over to the coffee machine and asked through gritted teeth, “How do you like your coffee?”.

“Nothing in it, I like the bitterness” Al replied as he made himself comfortable on one of the dining room chairs. Husk almost broke the coffee machine while he made this asshole something to drink. When he finished he slammed the mug down so hard it cracked.

“Well someone’s not happy,” Alastor joked. He took a sip from the mug before continuing his to watch Husk’s every move.

“Do you mind?” Husk snarled. Alastor was really getting on his nerves.

“Oh not at all~” Alastor sang again. Stupid piece of shit. Husk went back into his room, screamed, and threw stuff around again before walking back out and drinking his coffee. After a few hours, Alastor still had not left. He was giving himself a tour of the place and going through his stuff. Husk was up to his little heart nose with Alastor’s bullshit.

“Cut the shit Al, why are you here? And don’t give me that look or that other bs,” Husk sneered.

“I told you, I have absolutely no reason to be here. Can’t I just spend some time with one of my bestest friends?” Alastor replied.

“I’m not your friend,” Husk retorted,” We've known each other for a few years and all you’ve done is annoy the shit out of me. Could you please leave?”.

“If you want me gone so bad, I will. All you have to do is tell me~,” Alastor teased. Stupid bitch I already said to leave thought Husk.

“Just go and leave me alone, “ Husk replied with a groan. Just as he said that, Alastor melted into the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and fanart are allowed. Please submit them on my Discord under the respected categories. Here's the link: https://discord.gg/QDeT6ep  
> Find More of my art on  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/not-the-beeeeees  
> Amino:https://aminoapps.com/c/hazbinhotelofficial/page/user/not-the-beeeeees/5onk_6qHYfjvR0Eb3vGRGB2dwkedPzGQP


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor materialized, with a disappointed look on his face, in his radio tower. Alastor sat down on his armchair and cupped his face in his hands. He thought to himself while rubbing his face  _ how could Husk just tell me to leave after they had been best friends for three years? I thought I knew him better than that. _ Alastor summoned his ‘How to have friends without scaring or pushing them away’ book and skimmed through it again. He had been doing all the steps correctly, but nothing had been working on Husk. 

“ NIFFTY!” Alastor called out. The tiny cyclops came barreling down the staircase so fast that she created her own source of light.

“Yes boss, what is it? Did your meeting go well? What’s with the look on your face? *gasp* Did Husk upset you?” Nifty asked with a :O face.

“I need your help with something,” Alastor began and Niffty nodded her head faster than the speed of light, “ the meeting with Husk didn’t go so well, he rejected my help and friendship whenever I tried to interact with him. I did what the book told me and it still didn’t help.” Alastor’s ears proceeded to droop and his expression turned a little sad. “ I even did the part where it told me to follow him around, but that just seemed to make it worse, “ Alastor continued. 

Niffty nodded again before saying, “ Are you sure you’ve been reading it right? It could’ve been telling you to follow his social media and see what he likes.” 

“ Oh, now I feel quite foolish. What is this social media thing?” Alastor asked.

“ Oh nothing important, besides Husk doesn’t even use it,” Niffty replied. “Oo how about you make him something like a cookie? Or you could take him out to dinner! Oh are you already doing that, CAN I COME TOO?!” Niffty practically squealed. 

Alastor flattened his ears against his head and said “ Of course darling. How’s tonight look on your schedule?”

“Well, I have to deep clean the basement AGAIN, fight the demon in the toilet, make little versions of Husk out of his own fur, and do laundry, so I’d say I’ll be free around dinner time,” Niffty excitedly blurted out.

“Alright finish your things and meet me in front of Husk’s apartment at 6:00 pm sharp,” Alastor replied with a genuine smile. Niffty returned the smile and sprinted back up the stairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alastor stood in front of the shabby apartment at least fifteen minutes before 6 and leaned against the wall. Right at the exact moment the clock turned to 6:00, Niffty seemed to appear right next to Alastor like she’d been there the whole time. She eagerly looked up at Alastor, who proceeded to take her hand and teleport both of them on the inside of the apartment. They immediately took action and started to clean and cook. Nifty practically had to bleach the whole apartment clean to get rid of all the gross odors and stains. While she was doing that, Alastor washed the dirty dishes in the sink to get them ready for cooking. He set the table after Niffty cleaned and they both cooked together for hours. They made all kinds of foods bulging with cheese and New Orleans cuisine. Then they placed the food on the table, took their seats, and waited for Husk to come home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Husk was not happy, he’d lost most of his money playing poker and wasted the rest on cheap booze. Now he was going home empty-handed, hungry, and way too sober to be able to deal with the walk home. Husk nearly stabbed the poor soul that brushed up against him on the sidewalk. He rubbed his head, clenched his fists, and stomped away. He walked up to his neighbor’s trash can and punched a hole right through it. He swung his door open and threw his keys into the apartment.

“Ow! “a feminine voice shouted. Husk froze, his fur rose and he slowly looked up to see who was in his house. There at the table with loads of delicious-looking food, was Alastor and Niffty. 

“ The fuck is this?” Husk questioned.

“Why it’s dinner of course! And what dinner would be complete without your two best friends in all of hell?” Alastor replied with a big smile before he and niffty beckoned him over to the seat in the middle. Husk slowly walked over to his seat while taking in the sheer amount of food on the table. Alastor and Niffty smiled at him the whole time he walked up until he sat down. They eagerly waited for him to eat the food.

“ Does this have mozzarella in it?” Husk asked as he inspected a round ball of breadcrumbs leaking with cheese. 

“ Yes of course! I remembered it was your favorite so most of the foods here are filled to the brim with cheese!” Alastor exclaimed. He anxiously watched Husk’s paw, excited for the moment where he’d eat the food. Husk finally put the cheese ball in his mouth and there was dead silence throughout the apartment as he chewed. 

“This is pretty fuckin’ good!” Husk congratulated, his bad mood now completely gone and replaced with joy. He quickly grabbed a few more as well as a bowl of Jambalaya and began eating like this was his last meal. Alastor’s eyes lit up and his smile widened. He too took a bowl of Jambalaya and ate. Niffty was just happy that her friends were getting along. Husk took a sip of his water and for the first time in years, he smiled and felt genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find More of my art on   
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/not-the-beeeeees  
> Amino:https://aminoapps.com/c/hazbinhotelofficial/page/user/not-the-beeeeees/5onk_6qHYfjvR0Eb3vGRGB2dwkedPzGQP


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

“ You want me to come with you?” Husk sarcastically asked.

“ Why, of course! Who better to come with me than my bestest friend?” Alastor replied.

“ Niffty, she’s been to this kind of event with you before right? Besides, I don’t even know any of your other friends,” Husk argued back. 

“Come on Husky boy~ it’ll be fun I promise,” Alastor pleaded. 

“ Fine, I’ll go. Whoever this friend of yours is, they’d better have some good fuckin’ booze,” Husk sighed. With that Alastor’s smile widened and he teleported them both over to Rosie’s territory. 

“The hell Al, I didn’t even have time to put on my nicer bowtie!” Husk swore.

“Hush now, you’ll have to watch your language while we’re here, this is a very classy party. And don’t worry about your tie, I changed it already,” Alastor whispered. Husk looked down at his bow tie, expecting to only see that, and saw he was fully dressed up in a nice suit. Husk’s Ears flattened against his head and he groaned. It was really fuckin’ uncomfortable wearing clothes but also having a tail and big-ass wings. He swayed the appendages around and was surprised to feel no discomfort anywhere. The suit was perfectly tailored to his body type. Husk paused for a moment wondering how Al knew his measurements. He shuddered and walked up to Rosie’s mansion with Alastor in silence. They were greeted by a waiting Rosie at the door. Her smile brightened when she saw them. 

“Alastor, it’s so good to see you,” Rosie said before curtsying. She held her hand out to Alastor, for which he took and placed a small kiss. 

“ Who’s this handsome young fellow?” Rosie questioned whilst squinting at Husk. Husk made sure to squint back at her.

“This is my dear friend Husk, I hope you don’t mind I brought him along,” Alastor replied and nudged husk to get him to stop.

“Of course not, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Now come along inside we have much to talk about,” Rosie grinned, still giving Husk a side-ways glance. As soon as she was out of earshot, Husk turned to Alastor and whispered, “ This chick fuckin’ hates me, she probably thinks I’m one of those idiots that made a deal with you,” 

“Oh husk, don’t worry about Rosie, she might not like you now, but she’ll come around. That’s how she reacted to me when we first met,” Alastor replied.

Alastor dragged Husk around with him all over the house. He was growing more and more bored with this party. All of the people at this party were stupid pompous shitheads that thought he was an idiotic low-life. Husk’s ears flattened further against his head as he glanced around. He couldn’t see any familiar faces. He was growing uncomfortable, he got stares from all of the other guests. He couldn’t take it anymore. When Alastor was occupied with talking, he slowly slipped away and disappeared into the crowd. Husk quickly walked away, into the main room of the house. There he finally spots the bar and heads over. To his relief, all drinks are on the house for guests. He took full advantage of this and ordered as much booze as he wanted. 

Husk had had quite a few drinks when Rosie showed up next to him and took a seat. 

“ Ok, I know my first impression on you may have been bad, but I’d like to start fresh. As you already know, My name is Rosie and I have been acquainted with Alastor for quite some time. Now tell me about yourself.” Rosie questioned with a glint of curiosity in her eyes. Husk sat there with genuine surprise in his eyes. He thought Rosie was just going to be like the other idiots at this party that being judgy, shallow, and stupid. Husk cleared his throat and began,” You already know my name’s Husk and I have only known Alastor for like three years.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few hours after Husk had disappeared, Alastor was frantically searching for his beloved best friend. He scoured the whole house in search of him. Alastor began to worry, what is some of the other guests decided they didn’t like Husk and got rid of him permanently? Alastor shook that thought from his head and wandered into the main room. He spotted the bar and thought  _ Of course! Why didn’t I start there?  _ He quickly walked over and saw what exactly Husk was doing. He was having a rather swell time talking with Rosie. Admittedly, they were both drunk, but they seemed to have finally got along. Alastor’s smile brightened at the sight of this, alas, they’d be taking they’re leave in just a few minutes. Alastor took a seat next to Husk and ordered his own drink.

“ Been looking for you everywhere,” Alastor whispered with a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

“ Why didn’t cha start at the barrr?” Husk slurred. 

“ Well, I-” Alastor began before being interrupted by Rosie. 

“Husssssshhhh darlin’, have some of this,” Rosie giggled. Alastor looked down at the reddish-brown drink. 

“ What is it?” Alastor asked. Rosie and Husk turned to each other and both began laughing hysterically. 

“ I haven’t the faintest idea, but Husk made it. It’s rather gooooooood,” Rosie replied while making a winky face. Alastor gave it a sip and a few minutes later, he was in the same state as Husk and Rosie. It was then that Alastor thought it’d be a good idea to use a Cajun accent.

“Let me tell you somethin’ there, you’re never fully dressed without a smile,” Alastor started.

“Al, what the h-hell was that? Ya s-sounded like the fi-irefly from that one frog movie-e!” Husk struggled to get his words out with all his laughing.

“That’s okay, don’t worry we’re gonna take you down to the riverboat real quick. We’re gonna show you how that gamble real nice yeah Cher,” Alastor continued while Husk collapsed on the counter, laughing so hard he cried. 

“If you thought that was funny watch this,” Alastor began(still with a Cajun accent), he turned to Husk and rubbed the sweet spot on his chin and he began to purr. Rosie roared with laughter. Husk leaned into the scratch and closed his eyes. He snapped back into reality and swatted Al’s hand away before pausing and laughing himself. By the end of the party, the three of them had fallen asleep at the bar while all the other guests left. 

Alastor’s eyes snapped open and he looked down and saw both Husk and Rosie clinging to him as if their lives depended on it.

He slowly wriggled out of their grasp and brushed himself off. He looked back and they were now clinging to each other. Alastor made a face of slight discomfort remembering that he used to be in the middle of all that. He looked back down at Husk and sighed. He concluded that Husk wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon so he walked back over to them. He tried to pry Husk and Rosie off of each other. It took a couple of tries but in the end, there was a velcro-like sound effect as he pulled them apart. He instantly teleported Rosie up to her room and hoisted Husk onto his shoulder. His knees almost buckled from the extra weight.  _ Curse these weak arms! _ Alastor thought to himself and he teleported both himself and Husk back to his radio tower. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alastor materialized in his radio tower and stumbled around trying to find a comfortable place to set Husk down. It wasn’t helping that he was still somewhat drunk and it seemed the whole world was spinning. Finally, He tripped on a fold in the rug and he and Husk toppled to the floor. Alastor made a squeaky toy noise as the full weight of Husk fell onto him. He felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him. He struggled around for a while and tried to get out from under Husk. 

Niffty

CRASH! Nifty jolted right out of the fireplace and frantically rubbed at her eye. 

“Whazzat?” Niffty asked no one. Her pupil darted around her eye as she took in her surroundings. 

“Guess it was nothing,” Niffty concluded. She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed a fold in the rug. She internally screamed before whipping out an iron and ironed madly at the rug until there was no folds insight. She wiped off her hands, nodding to herself at the work she’d just done. She took a step forward and immediately tripped on a tail. She landed on top of the thing and another wheeze and squeaky toy noise were heard. Niffty’s head snapped up and she looked down. She’d fallen on Alastor and Husk, who was still snoring loudly. She shook her head before crawling to the front on the pile. There, Alastor was clinging to consciousness while trying to escape death by suffocation. 

Alastor noticed Niffty’s little face peering at him from on top of Husk. He looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes. Niffty again shook her head and easily lifted Husk off of him. Alastor released a sigh of relief and Niffty gently put Husk on the couch and helped Alastor to his feet. 

“What are you doing home so late?? You said you’d be home by 10, it’s 3 in the morning!” Niffty exclaimed with the look of a disappointed puppy. 

“Weeeellll, Husk made the most wonderful colored water. It tasted really good and I couldn’t stop drinking it,” Alastor replied, his ears flattening against his head in guilt. 

“That’s no excuse, you should’ve known how much you could take!” Niffty shouted, her mouth forming into an upside-down u. 

“Alright, alright. Just stop shouting it’s making my head explode,” Alator groaned in pain.

“I’ll shout as much as I want, I tol-” Niffty started before she was interrupted by a grouchy Husk.

“Would you two just shut the Fuck up?! Fuckin’ trying to sleep here!” Husk shouted before grabbing a pillow and making himself more comfortable. Niffty looked up angrily at Alastor, who in turn, made a pouty face and sort of stomped up the stairs while Niffty went back to bed. 

Alastor awoke with a splitting headache. He rubbed at his head and summoned a glass of water. He looked at the clock and was incredibly shocked that he’d overslept. He threw on his clean clothes and sprinted out the door. As soon as he got down to the bottom floor, He ran right into a wall. The was an audible whack sound as well as a squeaky toy noise. Upon this happening, Husk spat out his orange juice and roared with laughter. Alastor stood up and brushed himself off, trying to retain and dignity he had left (spoiler alert: there’s none). He walked over to his seat at the table and sat down. 

“How’d you sleep last night?” Husk asked while holding back his laughter.

“Just swell!, I slept for longer than I usually do, and how did you sleep?” Alastor asked through gritted teeth.

“Well I’m not gonna say I slept like a baby cause those damn things never sleep, but I’d say waaaaay better than you did,” Husk kept looking at Alastor and snickering.   
“Since you won’t tell me what it is on your own accords, why do you keep laughing at me?” Alastor demanded sounding rather annoyed. Husk pulled out a mirror and replied with “ Take a look, Bambi.”

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Alastor began, “do NOT call me Bam-” Alastor looked in the mirror and what looked back made him recoil in disgust. He looked horrid, his hair was a mess, his monocle was cracked beyond repair, and his eye bags were so dark it was like looking into a bottomless void (see what I did there?) and not to mention the trail of drool on his face. Alastor quickly fixed himself up and Husk began another bout of laughing. He shot a glare at husk, who abruptly slapped a paw over his mouth to keep from laughing again. 

After breakfast, Al realized that today was gonna be one of those days and he got his tools ready. 

“ Husk, Niffty, I’m going to be doing very important things today so do not try to make any attempt to contact me. I’ll be gone for most of the day. Bye, don’t follow me,” Alastor said before leaving. 

“ Pfft, what’s his deal?” Husk asked. Niffty stopped what she was doing, spazzed out for a second, and continued.

“ It’s one of those days, we’re not supposed to disturb Al while he does his thing. Best not to question it. Wanna play go fish?” Niffty asked with a smile.

“ Nah, sorry Niff. I’m gonna head into town, I haven’t had anything to drink today. Cya later,” Husk answered as he packed his stuff and left. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Husk decided he’d try that new bar in his neighborhood. He heard from his neighbor that the new bar had some pretty good booze. Husk arrived and took a seat at the counter. He ordered a drink and took in the sights of the place. It was a very fine establishment. It hadn’t been destroyed yet, the walls looked almost new as well as the furniture. That was when Husk spotted a poker table. He smiled to himself and walked over. He took a seat and the rounds began. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alastor was wandering through the city trying to find a good place to have his next broadcast. He couldn’t wait to have the feeling of blood on his hands again, it had been too long. His smile widened as he remembered the horrified faces and the pools of blood. His eyes landed on a bar across the street. He looked inside and saw there were quite a few demons in there, this would make a wonderful broadcast. He waltzed through the door and summoned his microphone, ready to begin the fun. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Husk was absolutely plastered, he could hardly think straight. His head wobbled around as he tried miserably to put the glass up to his lips. He drank a little bit before immediately spitting it out. It tasted weirdly of blood. He slowly blinked and looked down at his booze. Sure enough, there were a few drops of blood dissolving into his drink. His brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on what was in front of him. Just as his vision cleared, a body was thrown right into him and they both went flying over the bar counter and onto the blood-stained floor, knocking Husk out. 

After a few minutes of senseless violence, Alastor was finishing up his broadcast. He merrily frolicked around draining the life from his victims. Little did he know, a drunk demon was slowly rising from behind the bar counter. Alastor’s head snapped around to look at them, the demon in response coward in his corner of the bar. Alastor quickly made his way over to finish the job, which he did very quickly. 

All Husk saw was a red flash and a body quickly falling to the floor. He didn’t even think twice before growling and lunging at the attacker. In response, said attacker swiftly swiped their long red claws across his neck, slitting it. Husk stood there in shock as his vision cleared and the attacker appeared to be none other than Alastor. He shakily reached up towards his neck, now noticeably torn and heavily bleeding. Husk made a few gurgling noises looking dead straight into his killer’s now distressed face before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and everything faced to black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into the chapter I'd like to explain myself. I hated Chapter six so I deleted it and asked my discord how I should go about fixing it. I enlisted the help of @♡ Stardust.art ♡ to aid in the fixing of this horrendous chapter. So, the main reason this chapter doesn't suck anymore is because of Stardust. Anyway, let's get on with this, shall we?

Alastor stood there in shock trying to grasp on what he’d just done. He didn’t even give a closing to his broadcast and abruptly shut it off. He too collapsed to the floor and held his face in his hands. Anyone who passed by all wondered what the hell was happening. Why was the Radio demon showing remorse for a victim?? After what seemed like hours, Alastor shakily rose to his feet. He picked Husk up(still struggling to support both himself and dead weight on his skinny-ass stick legs) and teleported away. Alastor materialized in his bedroom. He carefully set him down and it was at this moment that Niffty quietly opened the door and stuck her head through.

“ Oh, it’s just you boss. How’d your broadcast go?” Niffty innocently asked. She waited for Al to respond but he never did. She slowly crept through the room and peeked over the side of the bed. “ Gasp! Who did this?? Al do you know? Why won’t you answer me?!” Niffty demanded. She grabbed around for Alastor’s hand, but what she felt was cold and wet. She lifted her own hand to see what it was. Her hand was now drenched in blood. She slowly looked up at Alastor. “Did you do this?” she whispered, “Fucking answer me gosh dammit!” she screamed, pounding her little fists into his side. Alastor finally moved his face out of the shadows to reveal tears streaming down his cheeks. Niffty’s expression softened and her punching ceased. Alastor turned his face away from her again, his ears fully flattening against his head. Niffty climbed the bed and turned Al’s face back towards her. Alastor suddenly moved to hug her and bawled against her shoulder.

“I-I di-idn’t me-ean to-o. I-I didn-n’t kno-ow he wa-as there!” Alastor cried. Niffty wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her. After a while, Alastor finally calmed down, let go of niffty, and together, they cleaned up Husk and laid him back down peacefully. Now, all they had to do was wait for Husk to come back. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Days went by and Husk still hadn’t come back. Alastor spent hours sitting by his bedside, waiting for when he’d finally wake up. He rarely left the room anymore. He never smiled. This had Niffty worried, Alastor wasn’t taking care of himself anymore. “Hey boss, I brought you some lunch,” Niffty smiled, she inched over to Alastor. She placed the plate on the floor next to him and slowly scooted it towards him. “It’s your favorite, I hope I made it the way you like it,” Niffty whispered. Alastor glanced at it before gently pushing it away. “Aww come on Al, it’s Jambalaya,” Niffty pleaded.

“I’m not hungry,” Alastor replied, his voice hoarse from neglect. Niffty frowned, she was getting sick of this. She looked up at the bed and back to Alastor. She picked up a spoonful and inched it towards His mouth. “How many times do I have to tell you, I’m NOT hungry!” Al snapped, his eyes going full radio dial for a second before reverting back to their usual red.

Niffty’s expression hardened,” Al, you need to take care of yourself! How do you think Husk is gonna react when He wakes up and sees a pathetic, broken, boy in front of him?! You have to keep your head up, for Husk!” she argued back.

“I just can’t! I-I can’t,” Alastor whispered to himself. “I’m so sick of this! Get up! You can’t live like this!” Niffty bellowed.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Husk suddenly shot up from the bed and yelled, “Every time I try to funkin’ sleep, you two are always screaming like there’s no tomorrow! A guy needs his sleep!”

Alastor’s and Niffty’s eyes lit up.”HUSK!”

They screamed and leaped onto the bed, squeezing the life back out of him. “ Fuckin’ get off!” Husk shouted as he shoved both of them off his person. “The hell happened?” He asked. The second he asked that Alastor’s ears drooped back down and he sheepishly looked at his feet.

Niffty noticed this and quickly thought of a good lie. “ You went out and drank remember?” Niffty smiled, sweating.

“ Yes indeed, you got so drunk I had to come and get you,” Alastor lied.

“ Huh, makes sense,” Husk shrugged, “Fuck my throat hurts.” Alastor’s face dimmed a little at that statement. “What’s up with you? Why are you so droopy?” Husk asked Alastor.

Al was about to answer when Niffty interrupted him saying, “Well since your up you must be hungry right? I mean you’ve been asleep for days, how about we make you some cheese sticks?”

“Sounds great,” Husk replied. He looked back at Alastor and nudged him. “Lighten up dude, you look wrong all defeated like that,” Husk smiled reassuring Alastor. During dinner, Alastor kept thinking back to when Husk woke up. Why didn’t he remember what really happened? He nervously looked up at Niffty, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “Seriously Al, I'm not kidding, you look freaking scary without your smile. The hell happened to you?” Husk demanded, his voice laced with concern.

At this comment, Alastor immediately smiled and replied with, “ Nothing!” He kept smiling but his eyes darted from place to place.

“ You expect me to believe that bullshit?” Husk raised an eyebrow, ”Tell the truth yah cheeky bastard!” he ordered.

“ I- uh had to reject a very close friend! And now, I’m not even sure if we are friends!” Alastor was sweating bullets. He peeked at Husk’s face and his expression could be compared to that of a disappointed father. Husk squinted at Alastor, he knew there was something amiss. Niffty walked into the dining room with some freshly made mozzarella cheese sticks. Husk was glaring at Alastor, who was nervously shivering while trying to keep his smile up.

“ Oh come on guys, stop stare fighting,” Niffty said, making her way over to the table and setting the large plate in front of Husk. Husk in turn kept glaring at Alastor while slowly eating a cheese stick. When Niffty went back into the kitchen for more food, Husk pounced on Alastor.

“ Why wont you tell me the truth??” Husk angrily whispered while he shook Al.

“ You wouldn’t like it if I told you,” Alastor argued before shoving Husk off. Husk’s eyebrows furrowed and he bared his teeth. He pounced again and they wrestled on the floor.

“Hey boss, I got your jambalaya!” Niffty sang. Husk and Alastor looked at each other before separating and sprinting back to their seats. Niffty skipped back into the dining room and slid the plate over to Alastor. She climbed onto her own chair and set her plate down. “ Enjoy!” Niffty smiled, Husk squinted at Alastor. The whole room was tense as dinner slowly trudged by. Husk never stopped glaring at Alastor even for a second. This time however, Alastor glared back. “Who wants desert?” Niffty asked. They both grunted in response and Niffty twirled into the kitchen. The second she left, ALastor and Husk began a whole little stand down thing.

“This could all be over if you told the truth,” Husk threatened, bringing forth his claws.

“Why tell the harsh truth when you can have a happy lie?” Alastor retorted.

“Then you have chosen death!” Husk yelled and lunged at Al. He quickly dodged, but Husk managed to grab a hold of his arm. Niffty sprinted into the kitchen and peeled Husk off of Alastor. “Let me the Fuck at him!” Husk shouted, trying to claw his way back to Alastor.

“No oh my gosh, please don’t,” Alastor teased.

“ Why you little- Imma smack the shit out of you!” Husk thrashed around as Niffty easily held him back.

“Settle down!” Niffty pleaded,” You guys are friends right? Stop trying to kill each other!”

“Well we wouldn’t be in this situation if Husk could see past his suspicions and accepted my word as truth,” Alastor remarked, his tone full of arrogance.

“I”M GONNA KILL YOU!” Husk roared, His pupils shrank and he violently writhed around in Niffty’s arms.

“ Alright, ENOUGH!” Niffty bellowed. She tossed Husk into a nearby cardboard box and taped it shut. “AND YOU!” Niffty yelled as she stomped over to Alastor, who shivered in fear. “Can’t you ever help solve conflicts instead of making them WORSE?! It gets really freaking annoying, having to break up these fights for you!”

“Yeah Niffty, put that Asshole in his place!” Husk cheered from inside the box.

“You’re not off the hook either, Shithead!” Niffty snapped. She lifted Alastor and Husk(still in a box) above her head and carried them to Alastor’s room. She tossed them inside and concluded with, “You two may come out when you’ve learned to be affectionate companions,” before slamming the door shut.

“This house is a fucking nightmare,” Niffty shook her head and went to clean up what was left of dinner. After Niffty’s footsteps faded, Husk poked a few holes through the box and gasped for air.

He shifted so his eye was lined up with a hole “ Since we’re gonna be in here for a while, wanna tell me the truth now?” Husk asked.

“You're not gonna like the truth,” Alastor replied bluntly, “ I know I don’t.”

Husk’s pupils went back to their round state and he returned with,” You know I would reach a hand out to you, but I’m in a box so it’ll have to wait,”. A few minutes of awkward silence went by before Husk looked back up. “Al, tell me what you did,” Husk said, breaking the silence. Alastor mumbled under his breath. “Al, you know I hate the mumbling, speak the fuck up. Don’t act like a pussy,” Husk growled.

“I killed you,” Alastor began, this time dropping his smile, “ I tore your throat right open.” Alastor turned his face away from Husk, hiding the tears beginning to form. Just as Al responded, Husk’s pupils shrunk. He began to remember all that had happened that day. His brow furrowed, he paused, thinking the situation over. After all this time, this bastard actually cared about him? Why? He looked at Al, and seeing the tears in his eyes he cut a bigger hole in the box to look poke his head out. He felt his face get red from embarrassment and turned his head away from Alastor.

"Uhh... I know I'm horrible at this, but... I forgive you. I didn't know you really cared..." An awkward moment of silence dragged on and Husk couldn't bare it anymore. He looked at Al, not really knowing what to expect and when they're eyes met, all he saw was a huge shit eating grin plastered on Alastor's face and his pupils abnormally large. "What?" In just seconds, Alastor had torn open the box, snatched Husk up into his arms, and squeezed him as if his after life depended on it.

“ You really are my bestest friend!” Al squealed like a little girl, “Thank you, Husk!”

“ WHAT THE FUCK?!” Husk screamed. He thrashed around, trying desperately to escape Al’s death grip.

“ Thank you, thank you, thank you…,” Al repeated over and over again rubbing his face against Husk’s fur.

Niffty was sitting at the table trying to calm down. Beside her sat dozens of bent forks. She rubbed her eye and slowly started to straighten out all the forks she’d bent. Several minutes had passed, she’d finished and was ready to check on them. She made her way to the room and cracked open the door. She peeked inside and was delighted to see Al and Husk hugging it out. “ Good now isn’t that better?” Niffty asked. Alastor began rapidly nodding while Husk shook his head. Niffty shot Husk a glare and he instantly switched to nodding. “Great, now you two are gonna help me clean up the mess you made in the dining room!” Niffty cheered. Husk groaned and Alastor squinted. Niffty giggled at Husk and walked over. She stood by Al and Husk and smiled at them. "But first, I'm happy you two made up," she said with a sigh of relief. Husk put a bit of space between Al and himself and right when he thought he was free from his grasp, Niffty joined the hug.

"Ugh, you two are idiots." He didn't want to admit it but he felt...happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 featuring fellow artist Stardust.art!

Boredom. Dullness. Monotony. Restlessness. 

Long ago, entertainment could be found all across hell. Then, everything changed when technology advanced. Only a clown, master of all forms of entertainment, could amuse us, but when we needed him most, he was erased. Several years passed and my crew and I discovered a new form of entertainment, a charming demon belle named Charlie, and although her ridiculous dreams are great, she needs a lot of help before her project is comedy gold. But I believe Charlie can provide quite the spectacle. 

Husk curled up in his bed, after a full night of tossing and turning, he’d finally found the sweet spot. He sighed and closed his eyes, ready to get the precious sleep he’d lost. 

*insert kicking the door open noise* “GOOD MORNING NEW RECEPTIONIST/BARTENDER!” Charlie basically screamed into the room. Husk slowly opened his eyes to give her the deadliest glare she’d ever received. Charlie ignored this and threw open the curtains. The full effect of Hell’s sun burned Husk’s seeing orbs. Husk yowled in pain and CATapulted off his bed and scrambled under it. Charlie cocked her head in confusion and peeked under the bed. There Husk was hissing at her, back arched, and tail thrashing around, knocking over his various empty booze bottles.

“Well that isn’t a winning attitude, give us a smile will yah,” Charlie beamed. The sweetness of her smile was sure to give Husk diabetes. Without warning, She grabbed Husk’s front paws and pulled him out from under the bed and into a big hug. “I promise to turn that frown upside down one day!” *Insert biting sound* “Oh would you look at that, I’ve been bitten :3 ALASTOR! I’M IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE!” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alastor looked over the situation, his eyes flicked back and forth between Husk and Charlie. 

“Husk, let Charlie go,” Alastor said, barely any emotion in his voice. Husk looked up at Alastor and sunk his teeth in deeper. Charlie: OwO. “Sorry, about that my dear, my cat appears to have behavioral issues, I really should get him neutered,” Alastor calmly stated, smirking at Husk, who’s pupils shrank at that and he immediately let Charlie go. 

“We should get that bite checked, Husk might have rabies,” Vaggie teased. Charlie rubbed her hand as she laughed at her girlfriend's playful remark, letting go of the angry winged cat she held in her arms in the process. Husk sat on the floor for a moment before standing up. He stretched and yawned, the warmth of the morning sun felt good. 

He would much rather be sleeping right now but he had no choice but to start work with all this now present noise in the hotel. Charlie walked over to where Vaggie stood, reaching out to hold her hand. They began chatting about the day's plans. Alastor made his way to Husk. As he got closer, Husk noticed the tiredness in Al's eyes and how his smile seemed a tad strained. 

"Good morning Husker, my good friend." Alastor's tone was calm and he seemed to lower his smile a bit as he looked into his friend's eyes. Husk caught himself wondering why he seemed tired but pushed the thought away from his mind as quickly as it entered it. 'the hell? I don't care about how he feels. He must have been up late,' Husk thought.

The day went by slowly, barely anyone came by, the demons that did show up were only looking to either mock, trash, or find a place to stay for the night, and with Charlie really pushing the whole ‘Service with a smile’ thing, Husk was ready for his shift to end. He was suffering through the last few minutes of the day. As he served the last customer, he couldn’t help his eyes drifting to look at Alastor from time to time. The poor man was constantly using his magic to fix up the hotel. From the looks of it, he was extremely exhausted. Husk frowned, he looked up at the clock, only five minutes before the bar closed. He finished the last order and started up another. He quickly made two drinks and closed the bar right as Angel sat down. Angel squinted at him, to which Husk smirked and walked over to Alastor.   
“Hey doe-boy,” Husk began, Alastor’s head snapped around and he forced his smile up higher. 

“Ah Husker my friend, what did I say about calling me that?” Alastor wiped the sweat from his forehead and gave Husk his full attention. 

“Doesn’t matter, come drink with me,” Husk replied.    
“Husker, I really mustn't leave my wor-” Alastor began before Husk interrupted. 

“I SAID come drink with me,” Husk ordered. Alastor flinched in surprise, he wasn’t used to anyone raising their voice with him. Husk walked over to the couch, sat down and patted the seat next to him. Alastor slumped over before sighing and following Husk’s orders. Husk handed Alastor his drink.    
“Husker I really shouldn’t I have a lot to do today,” Alastor stated.    
“Shut up and drink,” Husk grunted. Alastor rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. “You’re not going back to work after this, We’re going upstairs and taking a break. You need it.” Alastor didn’t even try to argue this time. They finished their drinks and walked to the stairs. Before they began the ascent, Husk yoinked Niffty from the kitchen and threw her over his shoulder. 

“HUSK, I NEED TO FINISH!!! SO DIRTYYYY!” Niffty shouted, wiggling around in his grasp. 

“Your shift ended, Nif. We’re taking a break,” Husk stated. 

“But the GERMS, They need to be ERASED,” Niffty whined. Husk ignored her and took both of them to his room. He pointed to the couch and looked at Alastor. Al sighed and took himself and Niffty to the couch. Husk went to the mini kitchen in his room and made some snacks. He set them down on the table and flicked the TV on. 

“What do you guys wanna watch?” Husk asked. They both shrugged so He put some random movie on. Husk slumped down between them and set a bowl of popcorn on his lap. 

“Is this the Titanic?” Alastor scoffed and reached for the popcorn,“This is going to be a looooong night.” 

“OO the Titanic?!” Niffty snapped up from the armrest. She scrambled over to Husk and eagerly groped around for the popcorn. The next 3 hours and 30 minutes were filled with laughter and Alastor’s horrible dad jokes. In the end, Alastor was the last one awake, both Husk and Niffty curled up at his sides. Alastor smiled down at both of them, he reached over and rubbed behind Husk’s ear, earning himself a couple of purrs. He laughed to himself before finding a comfortable position and following Husk and Niffty’s lead. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was early in the morning, everyone was still asleep when a knock echoed through the Hotel. Charlie shot out of bed and brightly smiled. She threw her clothes on and desprety made herself look presentable. She placed a kiss on Vaggie’s forehead and sprinted down the stairs. She threw open the door and before her, a man stood fiddling with his hands. He looked up in surprise, “Uuhhh, is this the Happy Hotel?” he asked. 

“Yes of course, how can I help you?” Charlie grinned. 

“Oh, why does it say ‘Hazbin Hotel’?” he questioned. Charlie’s pupils shrank and she quickly ran outside to see that the sign did in fact say ‘Hazbin’.  _ Damn you, Al  _ She thought to herself.

“I’m Marcus McNamara, I was looking for a job, you wouldn’t happen to have any available positions would you?” He straightened up and put his hands in his pockets.

“One second sir, I’ll have to check with the manager,” Charlie quickly stated and she sprinted inside, leaving Marcus standing in the doorway. “Feel free to take a seat in the lobby! I promise we’ll be right with you!” Charlie quickly shouted on her way up the stairs. She kicked in Alastor’s door ready to give him an earful for changing the sign when she noticed he was missing from his room. She scoured the whole hotel looking for him before she kicked her own door in, startling Vaggie awake and off the bed. “VAGGIE, HAVE YOU SEEN ALASTOR????!!! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE!!! Also, is there any sort of position open for staff?” she shouted. 

“Charlie, hun, not so loud,” Vagge rubbed her head, “Go ask Husk, aren’t they like a thing or something like that? And we have like a hundred positions open,” Charlie quickly nodded and sprinted down to Husk’s room. She again, kicked the door in. She was about to shout again when she saw the fricking sweetest thing ever. Alastor had his arms wrapped around Husk and Niffty. 

Even better, Husk was purring, SO FRICKING CUTE. Charlie’s heart melted while she squealed like a child before she remembered what she was there for. She picked up a pencil and inched it towards Alastor’s face to poke him awake. 

“Charlie dear, I’d prefer you don’t do that,” Alastor snarled. Charlie flinched back at the sudden response. 

“How much did you hear?” Charlie cautiously asked. 

“Everything, including your little bout of squealing,” he calmly stated before teleporting Husk and Niffty to the bed and brushing himself off. 

“Is there something you need?” Alastor asked as he stretched, his back making gross cracking noises. Charlie shuddered before stating her business,” Did you change the sign from Happy to Hazbin,” she tapped her foot.    
Alastor’s eyes darted to the side, “... Maybe,” and with that he teleported out of the room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Marcus sat in the lobby, it hadn’t been too long since Charlie went bounding up the stairs, but to him, it felt like an eternity. He twiddled his thumbs and took in the sights of the Hotel. Most of the stuff on the walls were Charlie and her family. He sighed and turned his head to look for more pictures. He turned face first to the Radio demon.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Alastor asked, making a stupid deer face. 

*Insert scared camera noises* Marcus slowly scooted away, he turned away from Alastor to face Charlie, who I should mention appeared out of nowhere. Both Charlie and Alastor inched closer to Marcus until all three of their faces were inches apart. This lasted a few seconds until Charlie whispered, “ I checked with the manager, the PR position is open if you want it.”

“Grrrreeeeaattt,” Marcus slowly choked out. With that, Charlie and Alastor backed out of Marcus’s face.   
“Take any room you want, we have loadsss,” Charlie smiled. Alastor squinted at Marcus before he disappeared into a puff of red smoke. 

After a few minutes of pointless wandering, Marcus settled on a room next to one that, weirdly, had scratches and dents all over the surface of the door. He spent the next hour setting up his room the way he wanted, he stepped out into the hallway to admire his good work when the door next to his slammed open. Husk stumbled out of the room and yawned, showing off his sharp yellow teeth. He glanced to Marcus, nodded his head and trudged away. Marcus shook that off and closed the door Husk had forgotten about. Right when the door shut, a flash of pink and yellow, zoomed through the door and smacked into the wall. Niffty slid down the wall and held her head to keep it from spinning. Her pupil quickly darted to look at Marcus. 

“A MAN!!” Niffty shrieked, she sprinted towards him and leapt into the air. Marcus closed his eye for the coming impact. Moments before Niffty could latch onto Marcus, Alastor caught her, smirked at Marcus and carried Niffty away, all while Niffty violently thrashed around in his arms. Marcus blinked away the weirdness and slowly backed into his room before closing and locking the door until the next day.

Bonus picture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find more of Stardust's art on Amino at:  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/hazbinhotelofficial/page/user/stardust-art/EXGq_onu4fxYPq1PbQDeJwMY5wpXekbPQe


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref pic of Marcus

quick ref thing of the oc I included in the last Chapter. This is not my oc but a friends. They will be added to this fanfiction later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and fanart are greatly appreciated. Please submit them on my Discord under the respected categories. Here's the link: https://discord.gg/QDeT6ep


End file.
